


Left behind in Smallville

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, M/F - Category, Multi, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-14
Updated: 2003-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's hurting, Lana's hurting, but not for the reasons Pete thinks. Pete lends an arm for comfort and gets into an unexpected situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left behind in Smallville

## Left behind in Smallville

by EV

<http://www.silentbard.net>

* * *

Warning: (strong sexual content F/M/F ) 

NOTE: See what happens when you're bored, you come up with a complete and total SMUT piece. 

It had been weird since Clark left, left without even saying goodbye to him, left him not knowing if he should be comforting Lana, telling her it wasn't about her, that Clark had other things going on or comforting Chloe, saying Clark didn't know what he was missing, that Lana should have been honest. He knew he could say the right thing to make them feel better, he was funny Pete. Ladies love funny Pete... until Clark showed up. He loved his friend, but he couldn't figure out how Clark could have two beautiful girls like that just waiting for him like he was made of precious gold. It was fucked up. Clark could have had either anyway he wanted, anywhere he wanted, and he kept screwing up. Pete could only seem to get a girl to go out with him once or twice and sometimes he was lucky. It wasn't always that they left him, sometimes he got bored with them. He couldn't say he'd attracted a 'quality' girl yet, but he wasn't looking for one. Besides, the best two were taken. 

But it was actually better when between Clark, himself, and the girls, they were just friends. Chloe and Lana seemed happier as a pair then they ever were apart, with Clark, or divided over Clark. Now Clark was gone and no one knew how to act around each other. 

Clark had been gone a week when Pete found himself walking to Chloe's house to see how she was doing. He ran into her leaving the house and found her quite worried... about Clark he assumed as he made small talk. 

"Listen I know you're worried about Clark," Pete said. 

"It's not Clark I'm worried about," Chloe said. "I mean I hope he comes home, but I think he CAN take care of himself. The thing is Lana's not coming home." 

"What do you mean?" 

"She's not sleeping her. She shows up in the morning sometimes, barely speaks, eats, washes, dresses...it's just aggravating." 

"But I thought you two weren't on the best of terms right now anyway" Pete said. 

"That doesn't matter, okay," Chloe said. "I totally didn't want this." 

"Didn't want what?" 

Chloe sighed. "I didn't want to care about her okay. I didn't want to care about what she's thinking or what she's doing or who she's doing it with. But even when she totally pisses me off, I still care." 

Something about this comment seemed off center, something about the way she said it sounded... well... he couldn't think about that, because it wasn't true. 

"Well I've seen her, at the Talon," Pete said. "Really late." 

"That's what I thought. That's what she does to escape," Chloe sighed. "Forget her. If that's what she wants, forget her," Chloe added, talking more to herself than Pete. "I got to go," she said checking her bag. "Maybe we'll catch a movie later." 

If Pete didn't know better he's swear Chloe and Lana were having a lover's quarrel. 

The next night Pete stopped by the Talon. He stuck around until the last customer was gone and offered to help Lana clean up after she had locked the doors. She seemed kind of distant, but grateful for company. 

"You want me to drive you home," Pete asked as she cleaned up. 

"Home? No, that's okay. I'm okay, you can go." 

"It's pretty late," Pete added. 

"I'm okay," Lana said. 

"Chloe isn't," Pete said. "She seemed kind of worried about you." 

"What?" 

"Yeah, I think she actually misses you, though she will only admit it through gritted teeth." 

"Really," Lana said looking everywhere but at him. "Maybe I should go home tonight. Listen, I don't mean to sound all girly, but I do have some heavy boxes that need moving in the back." 

"And your handy man Clark isn't around, so I'll do as a substitute," Pete said. 

"Pete, it isn't like that," Lana said. 

"You forget, Clark is my best friend, he tells me everything. It's cool, what do you need moved." 

Lana led him to the back and showed him what needed to be moved. Then they both heard a knock on the front door. Lana went to see who was there while Pete got to moving boxes. He heard a little bit of yelling 10 minutes later and decided to take a look at what was going on. He cracked the door and peaked into the room. It was Chloe, she was talking to Lana in front of the counter. 

"For the tenth time, I'm sorry!" Lana said. "All we did was hang out a few times and kiss... a little and cuddle... a little. You won't do that and you're the one always saying we're not serious." 

"That's because I knew we weren't, that eventually you would run off to Clark. It's just what you do." 

"Because you won't let me in," Lana yelled. "Clark isn't afraid to love me." 

Pete couldn't believe what he was hearing. It couldn't be... but it did seem to be... 

"I've seen what happens to the people that fall in love with you. So, yes, I am fucking afraid of it." 

Chloe using harsh words wasn't new, just the tone she was using was unusual. With all he had heard, Pete still didn't believe this could be true. 

"Why don't you just admit it!" Chloe yelled. 

"Admit what?!" 

"That you used me to get to Clark. That you never gave a shit about me." 

"Of course I cared. It's you that doesn't care. Why do you hate me so much!?" Lana said now on the edge of tears. "I wanted to be with you, you know that, you pushed me away. And I pushed Clark away hoping things would change, but they didn't, so I stopped pushing him away." 

"You're attracted to him." 

"I never said I wasn't," Lana told her. "And you are too, so don't pretend you even know what you want." 

"I do know what I want," Chloe replied. 

"What? What do you want?" Lana asked. Chloe didn't reply. "What is it you want!" she yelled, crying even harder. 

"This," Chloe said grabbing her. 

Before Pete knew what had happened he was watching Chloe and Lana caught in a fierce kiss. Despite all he had heard up to this point, seeing this caused his mouth to drop open and a stirring in his pants. He wondered if Lana had forgotten he was back here. He thought about reminding her, than he reminded himself he was in the middle of an unbelievable fantasy. He saw the kiss was getting hotter, and going beyond kissing. Chloe's hands had slipped under Lana's top and were toying with Lana's nipples as she left little love bites on her neck. Lana groaned underneath Chloe's touch and Pete became even more turned on and more uncomfortable. 

Suddenly, as if it was a struggle to do so, Lana stopped Chloe. 

"Wait, we can't, Pete's working in the back." 

"What?" Chloe replied. 

"He was helping me out," she said adjusting her clothes. 

"Helping you out with...?" 

"Heavy lifting," Lana said. 

She couldn't cover up the heated change that had come from those brief intimate moments with Chloe, but she struggled to make herself presentable. If he hadn't known what happened, Pete definitely would have wondered what Lana had been up to and with who. As Lana began to move toward the door he tried to back away, but as luck would have it, he ended up kicking some pots over. 

"Shit," Pete said. 

At that moment, not one, but two girls entered the backroom. 

"You saw us didn't you," Chloe said. Lana couldn't meet his eyes anymore. 

Pete actually wondered what gave him away, the fact that a hard-on was struggling in the confines of his sweatpants or the noisy pots. 

"Typical boy," Chloe said. 

Pete didn't know what to say. 

"Listen you can go if you want," Lana said. 

Go? Pete thought. Well going was actually the last thing on his mind, but he knew this situation could only get more awkward and he thought he was going to need some time alone to finish what watching them had started. 

"No, he's not going," Chloe said. 

"Chloe," Lana began. "This is already...weird enough without involving him." 

"Lana, let me handle this, besides you were the one who said he was cute." 

"Are you two gay or not?" Pete suddenly asked. "Sorry, that was rude, it's your business, I need to go." 

"Yeah, and I know why," Chloe said glancing at his pants. "We got you all excited didn't we? How big are you Pete?" 

"What," Lana and Pete said together. 

"Stop acting like you weren't curious," Chloe said to Lana. 

"That was a private conversation," Lana said. 

"I asked you a question," Chloe said to Pete. 

Pete had always known Chloe was spunky and bold, but he'd never seen her be so dominating. He almost wondered if she'd been out sniffing Nicodemus flowers or been exposed to another worm. But he heard they were out of control then, Chloe was very much in control and it was kind of hot, which made the situation even more difficult. 

"Okay, you don't want to say, let's see then." 

"Chloe," Lana whispered. 

"Hey, he saw us, it's only fair we get to see a little something." 

"I don't want to." 

"You're lying," Chloe said and she walked over to Pete and released his dark cock from the confines of his pants. His first urge was to cover up. Despite all the boastful talking he would have done were he to imagine this situation. But he didn't really see the need to hide when Chloe wrapped her hands around his semi-hard penis and he saw Lana was looking and trying not too. "Nice, like smooth chocolate," Chloe said massaging his cock. "And thick too." 

Pete could barely wrap his mind around the fact Chloe was touching him and in front of Lana Lang, her LOVER. But it felt so damn good he stopped reflecting on the fact it was unusual. 

"I bet you're wondering how it started," Chloe said still massaging his cock. "It was right after Lana bought me flowers in the hospital. Well we had kissed a few times before, you know when we were just getting to know each other, but we had played it off, pretended it didn't mean anything. But that night in the hospital she was laying beside me on the bed and maybe I was still feeling it you know, the after effects of the worm, still felling it. And she was looking up at me and I was looking down at her and she said she wished she could do something to help me feel better. And I said a kiss would be good, as a joke you know. Lana's good at playing good girl, so she's a little shy about taking chances. But she wanted too and she kissed me. just like she wants to come over here now, don't you?" 

She said nothing. 

"Get over here," Chloe said. 

And Lana cautiously came closer, Pete thought for sure he would explode if Lana got any closer. It was hard keeping his head with just Chloe. Chloe pulled Lana close for a kiss and took Lana's hands and guided it around Pete's cock. 

"That's it Lana, you know you were thinking about it. Now Pete, as I was saying she kisses me in the hospital, one of those deep kisses, different then before, but then a nurse came by and she was kind of shaken. When the nurse was gone I told her it was okay and that I wanted her to touch me, I guided her hand under the covers, and she was a little afraid, but she didn't pull away. And we couldn't pretend that didn't happen when he got home and we've been fucking ever since.." 

"I'm going to cum," Pete said and Chloe removed Lana's hand. 

"Don't you dare," Chloe said. "I have to get her ready for you." 

'Get her what?' Pete thought, but he knew it could only get better from here. 

"There are more comfortable places in this place," Chloe said leading the two of them out of the backroom. Pete was stumbling over his pants. Chloe told Lana to help him out of them, and she complied. It seemed Lana belonged to Chloe at this point, she would do anything she said. He wondered if he would too. Lana sat him in a chair and took off his shoes and his pants and boxers never saying a word. Then Chloe came up behind her, turned Lana toward her and gave her a long, lingering kiss. Her hands slipped down to Lana's jeans and began to unbutton them. Pete saw Chloe's hands disappear into Lana's cotton underwear. 

Pete's hand was back on his cock as he watched the two of them. Lana moaned softly and he thought he would go crazy if he didn't release soon. 

"Don't you dare," Chloe told Pete again. "Tell Pete what you really are," Chloe whispered. 

"I'm a dirty bitch," Lana said. 

"Who's dirty bitch?" Chloe asked. 

"Yours," Lana replied now holding on to Chloe. 

Just hearing Lana say those words, let alone to Chloe, was hot. 

"That's right," Chloe said putting her thumbs into the waistband of Lana's jeans and pulling them down along with her underwear, leaving her clean shaven cunt exposed to him. She helped her out of her shirt and dotted each breast with soft kisses as she set them free. She pulled Lana down to the floor and positioned herself between her legs. She left gentle kisses along her pussy lips before licking her slit. Chloe spread Lana's legs as far apart as she could, exposing as much as possible to Pete. She began stroking her clit with her fingers and licking it gently, causing Lana to buck and gasp and beg for more. 

Pete watched as Chloe's fingers made there way inside, one gently moving against Lana's rhythm, two moving harder and faster, three fingers deep inside the brunette who now beginning to shudder like crazy, she was cumming, hard, right on Chloe's fingers. The only thing that kept Pete from falling apart was that 'don't you dare' Chloe had said lingering in the back of his mind. The women shared another intense kiss and the taste of Lana on Chloe's fingers. Pete still couldn't believe what he was seeing, not that he cared if it was real or not anymore. 

"Boy, get over here," Chloe said still rubbing the other girls' now swollen pussy lips. 

He came over, he needed some pussy now. He was not going to waste time reflecting on the shock of being here. His now painfully stiff cock was guided to Lana's leaking center. 

"Don't, he's too big," Lana said. 

"It's okay," Chloe said leaning down and giving her a tender kiss. 

"Take it slow big boy," Chloe said as she put he hands on his ass. It was like she was controlling the rhythm of his stroke. 

Then suddenly Pete was afraid of hurting Lana, despite his own building need. 

"She's not a china doll," Chloe said. "You won't break her. Kiss her. " 

Pete leaned down and kissed Lana. He felt her relaxing underneath him and the warmth that comes with moving deep inside a woman and the heat. Then Pete felt something he didn't expect, Chloe's fingers moving around his asshole. He wanted to stop, to protest, but a sudden invasion by Chloe's fingers shocked him and he said nothing. He kept pumping harder against Lana's cunt as Chloe invaded his ass. 

"Tell him what you want Lana," Chloe said. 

"I want to be fucked," Lana said, no longer afraid of his size. 

"And how do you want to be fucked?" 

"Hard," she said. 

And as his strokes got harder, so did Chloe's. In fact she seemed to be fucking him in the ass and fucking Lana through him all at once. And he didn't know how long all this went on, but he felt the greatest relief he ever felt when his asshole tighten around Chloe's fingers and he exploded inside Lana. It was the most unbelievable experience he had ever had. 

* * *

It was quiet in the Talon now. The three lovers were at a bench in the back. Lana was sleep on Chloe's lap. Chloe ran her fingers through her hair, watching her sleep. Pete was sitting beside Chloe with his arm around her. 

"I never thought I would have my ass fucked," Pete said. "By anything." 

"But you liked it," Chloe said with a naughty smile. 

"I--I didn't," Pete said. "It was weird." 

"You're as bad as she is," Chloe said. "If you like it, you like it. And if you're worried about what will happen when Clark comes back, don't worry. Clark can never really know Lana, what makes her hot, he just wants to see the princess, let him have his fucking princess. I think it's all just a front anyway, all his 'I love Lana' garbage, he just a gay boy in the closet." 

"What?" Pete said shocked. 

"Have you seen how he looks at Lex?" 

Pete said nothing. 

"Hey, liking a girl playing with your ass doesn't make you gay," Chloe said lifting his face to hers. "Believe me, this is just the beginning for the three of us." 

And she kissed him for the first time that night. 

**-END-**


End file.
